


Take to the Skies

by MikuraStrike



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Drama, F/F, Hospitals, Minor Character Death, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Talon - Freeform, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikuraStrike/pseuds/MikuraStrike
Summary: Angela Ziegler was your typical doctor; able to save patients within a heart beat, survive the omnic crisis and is able to heal herself.  She was also the head doctor of the main hospital and she was like a hero in people eyes. She is always at the hospital 24/7, but is always reminded to take a few break here and there; sometimes she end up sleeping in front of her computer while writing a report.Fareeha Amari was your typical soldier out on the field. Sure; she had a different type of fighting style which was flying through the air with her team. She was the hero of the temple of Anubis. She was also the guardian of the temple of Anubis and the scientist back at the base design a suit-like Anubis in the honor.Even if both Fareeha and Angela are somewhat heroes; they also need to take a break from their saving day. Ever since the incident of Ana Amari which both Fareeha and Angela look up to suddenly dies from a mission. They both took a break at their job and visit the grave to only meet old friends and maybe a new relationship will bloom between them.





	1. The Letter

A letter was sent to the home of Angela Ziegler, but she didn't receive the letter due to her being at the main hospital 24/7, but somehow the letter manage to appear on Ziegler's desk while she was out doing her fifth surgery of the day. Even if she was at the main hospital it seems that chaos does not follow far behind. Ever since she was put in the hospital by Morrison to lay low for a while until he has any mission needing a medic. 

It took at least seven hours for Ziegler to barge out of the surgery door with blood on her apron and dark bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She carefully pull off her gloves and put them into the waste bin. Ziegler was given a clipboard with the patients health record and such as she pull the mask off of her. Some of her worker were staring at her as she walk by to her office. 

"Now that's a ass I want to smash one day," the single male nurse behind the counter stares at Ziegler's ass as she disappears into her office. Some of the male nurses agree with him as they glance at the ass before it was gone. Poor Ziegler could feel the stares as it gave her shivers down her spine. 

"This is why I prefer female better than males," Angela sighs as she put the clipboard on her desk. She rub her temples as she eyes her desk. She thought her eyes were messing with her, but she can clearly see the letter that lies upon her keyboard of the computer. 

She took the letter in her hand not opening it, but instead inspect it as it might be another love letter from the male nurse like always. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but instead she saw the stamp that only Overwatch uses when they send message around to the other bases. Angela didn't waste time opening the letter as she read each and every line of the letter, but once she got to the bottom; her eyes were watery with tears as they roll down her face. 

Dear Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, 

I know you expect a 'come back to base' letter, but this isn't the letter you open up to. Our computer and technology is currently being updated and we had to go old school for now hence the letter in your hand. I do have some terrible news at the base... We just return from a mission that might shook you quite a bit. It was a simple recon mission with Ana, Gabriel, and myself. But.. it went down to hill in the middle of our mission. You see we had Ana scout the area for anything out of the ordinary while me and Gabe search the ground level... We didn't know we would encounter Talon until it was too late. A sharp shot was clearly heard from the skies above... Once we heard it; we rush to Ana to see if she fired the shot, but instead it was another sniper. 

I'm sorry to say this, but Ana Amari is now declare decease as she took a bullet into her right eye. I am truly sorry Angela... I know Ana was like a mother figure to you, but now she is gone. If you was to visit her grave sometimes; I'll leave the address here encase you want to see her grave. 

Sincerely,  
Jack Morrison

The letter slowly fall on the floor follow by some tears drop on the paper. Angela cover her mouth with one of her hand as the tears roll down her cheek and landing on the edge of her hand. She didn't want to believe that Ana was dead, but at the same time she wanted to know if this was real or not. Angela was lucky that she didn't have any surgery because now all she want to do is cry in a dark corner and tell herself that it was all a dream, but she need to know if it was true of not. 

Angela pick up the letter and wrote the address to the grave on a separate piece of paper as the tears continue to run down her cheek. She was going to the grave sight the day after today and she made sure she will buy some flower for Ana. The tear cease in her eyes as she remember the days she spent with Ana at the base with her child. Angela doesn't remember Ana's child name, but she remember how she looks like. The tear goes back rolling down her cheek as the memory that she kept cease to exist now that Ana was gone. 

Angela silently cried to herself as she sat at her desk and slowly her eyes started to become heavy as she cried herself to sleep. 

\-------

Fareeha was at the local bar with her team getting a few beer as the mission they went on was successful. Their mission was a regular search and rescue mission for a missing child that was gone for one month. The local bar cheer as they saw Captain Amari at the bar with her crew. Some of the guys were staring at Fareeha like she was an advance "toy" for them and they want to get their hand on her. Her team already knew that something like this was going to happen, so they went over their heels to denied any unwanted contact with the captain. 

"Hey guys. Look, its the famous Captain Amari. Just look at her; Don't you guys dream of being inside her pants sometimes?" One of the male in the left corner table stare at Fareeha as she take a simple sip from her beer. All the other male nod as they stare at Fareeha; they were getting a little horny knowing that Fareeha have a hot body and they also picture themselves in Fareeha's pants. 

One of Fareeha crew roll his eyes at the left corner table words. Fareeha wasn't clueless of how all the male want themselves in her pants. A sigh left Fareeha's mouth knowing it was time to go. Fareeha left some cash on the counter as she grab her jacket to leave with her team. It was about time for her to go home and rest in her own house. Her team bunk a few houses down from her's. 

"Boys and their traits of having sexual minds," Fareeha chuckles to herself as she enter her house. Fareeha prefer girls more than boys, but that was a secret between herself and her childhood friend that she has little memory of. She set her jacket on the couch as she hop herself on to the couch. She didn't notice the letter yet, but she did notice the T.V remote on the coffee table waiting for her to touch it and turn on the T.V. She lazily reach for the remote, but instead of touching the remote; she felt paper against her finger tip. Now that got her attention because she never set any paper on her coffee table except for food and the T.V remote. 

She sat up as she eye the letter on her coffee table. She never seen this letter here before. She carefully pick the letter knowing it might be a trap or useless junk mail like she receive from the boys around town. She open the letter to see if it was useless junk mail, but it wasn't. 

Moments later tears rolls off her cheeks and on to the paper; staining the paper with her tears. She couldn't believe what she just read and couldn't stop the tear running down her face. It was the only thing she didn't want to happen in her life yet. She didn't want her only nightmare coming true and the proof was the paper she held in her hands. 

"Mama... I.. I'm sorry for leaving you to be in the army," Fareeha cries as she let the paper drop back on the coffee table. Her vision became blurry as her tears were blocking her vision to see straight. She tried to wipe the tears away, but they seem to come back quickly as she wipe them away. Her nightmare is now true and now she has no one to run to when she had problems and she didn't have any contact with her childhood friend.

Fareeha was truly now alone with a empty house that she used to share with her mother and sometimes with her childhood friend. She sunk into the couch with tear running down as she remember the memory of her mom and herself arguing about her leaving for the army. She remember the memories of her and her childhood friend playing around the base because she was a perfect distraction for her. Fareeha tried a little to remember her childhood friend name, but nothing came to mind. 

Pride return to Fareeha's body knowing that she shouldn't be like this. She has to be strong for her mother and honor her title as an Amari. She pick up the paper and copy the address at the very bottom of the paper on a new separate piece of paper. She also made a little check list of what to bring for her mother's grave. 

"I need flowers, a few candles since the place is far away, and myself in my best suit or something," She drop the pencil and paper on the coffee table as she let her body lean against the couch. Fareeha wonder if her childhood friend got the same letter because she vivid remember that her mother was like a mother figure to her childhood friend. The more Fareeha thinks; the more she started to fall asleep with her tear stain face. It was until her eyes couldn't hold any longer and slumber over took her. 

"Tomorrow is the day I visit my mother/her grave," Angela and Fareeha said to no one, but thin air as they sleep the night away with the grieve news.


	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0_0 I literally almost forgot about this. I guess school really want to ruin my life with all them equation, grammar and historical facts XD. Well here the second chapter. Sorry if it was a bit let say late. My high school life is not fun due to all my classes.

Fareeha "Pharah" Amari's P.O.V

I was dreaming of my mother and my childhood friend again as it was a replayed memory in my mind of me and my childhood friend pretending to be married. It was one of the memory I love to remember, but the dream stop when I heard a knock on the door. The knock woke me up and made me fall on the floor with a thud. 

"Captain Amari, I need to talk to you for a bit," A voice was heard from behind my door. My mind was a bit hazy from my fall,but I soon realize it was one of my team member. Falling on the floor made all my sleepiness go away as I open the door. The tear stain on my face were still there, but my team member didn't mind. 

"Captain Amari... I want to resign from your team," This shock me as I stared at him with disbelief, but couldn't find it in his eye. 

"My wife... is at the hospital in labor right now and I want to be there for her. If that's fine with you Captain," I gave him a small smile as I knew he wanted to start a family with his wife. 

"Of course. It's fine... actually I was about to let you guys take a break from all the mission for a while," I chuckle at his reaction of letting them take a break from all the mission. 

"But Captain. We where would go if we are taking a break from our missions?" I shake my head at him and his ridiculous question. He was a bit confuse of my action. 

"You guys will be returning home with your love ones and spend time with them. Think of this as an award from your Captain for your hard work," I bid him a farewell as I close the door as he left with a nod and a 'goodbye'. It was hard to tell them that straight in the face, so it was better to let one know and it should spread like a wild fire. But since that was out of the way; that means I could visit my mother's grave.

I walked to the coffee table with my list of things to do before I arrive at my mom's grave sight. I was heading to my room listing off the things I could get at what store. Once I fully reach in my room; I decided to freshen up and take a quick shower.

\-------

After my nice refreshing shower; I was now standing in my boxer and sport bra. I prefer boxer over panties because I could move more around with boxer and not get a wedgie much. I run over the list in my head and remember that I have to wear something nice. I open my closet and quickly scan it. I didn't know what to wear until I spied my suit from one of old friends wedding at the age of 19. My mind made itself up and I went for my suit. 

"I hope it still fit me," I pull the suit out of my closet and slipping it on. I smile at myself as it still fit after all those years. I twist my body and move around in it to get used to the suit again. It has been forever since I've been in a suit and it is time to wear again for this day. It took a minute for me to get used to the feeling of the suit. By the time I got used to the suit; I went outside to get the last two things on my list before heading out. 

\-------

I got to the destination without any damage to the suit and I was still in one piece. I park the car in the parking lot with a few other cars that seem to visit their love ones grave. I brought the flower and candles with me as I head out to find my mother's grave. 

Her grave wasn't that hard to spot as their was a platinum blonde woman, a short woman with spiky brown hair standing next to the blonde and the last one there was a tall bulky man with white hair and I think he has a beard too, but I couldn't tell. I walk to the grave hoping not to interrupt the others as I need to pay my respect to my mother. 

I swallow a bit as I walk by them and I couldn't help, but take a quick glance at them. I recognize two of them being Lena Oxton and Reinhardt Wilhelm. I used to look up to them and I still do, but the only person I don't recognize from the group is the platinum blonde woman. I wanted to talk to her, but I need to pay my respect for before anything else. 

I place the flower on the grave and place the candles on the side of her grave not lighting it up. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turn to see who it was another hand plant it self on my other shoulder. 

"It is good to see you again Love," I recognize the voice as Lena and I couldn't help, but turning my head to her and giving her a gentle smile. I stood up and turn around to face them. They change quite a bit, but they are still the same people I know and love.

"Ah, the little Amari is here," Reinhardt smiles at me even if it was a grieving day for me. The other person stare at me and I stare right back at her. She had the most beautiful eyes; it was like an endless waves of the ocean. 

"Here to pay for your respect for your mother?" I nod and smile back at Reinhardt and Lena while the platinum blonde woman eyes widen and gasp at me.

"Wait, You're the little Amari as in Ana's child?" I nod absently mindlessly until I felt arms around me and my shoulder got wet a bit. I was quite confuse on what is going on and why was the platinum blonde woman was hugging me. 

"It's me. Angela, you know the one who need to be distracted from work," Thats when it hit me. Angela Ziegler was my best friend and my childhood friend. I slowly wrap my arms around her as I remember all the memories with her. I smile into her shoulder as I finally got to see her again after all these years. 

"It has been a while Angie. I miss you so much," I muffle into her shoulder as I heard her giggle. She look at me as I look at her. A smile played against her lips as small tears roll down her cheek and I gently move my thumb on her cheek to wipe them away. 

"I miss you too Fareeha," I could tell she was trying to remember my name since we haven't see each other for years. I heard both Lena and Reinhardt said 'aw' and I was support with pink upon my cheek while Angela was red from them. I chuckle and kiss her forehead like the old days. 

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," I smile and let Angela go for a bit. I noticed I was a little taller than Angela when we were little. She noticed too and she giggle a bit with vivid memory of my height. 

"You grew like a tree Fareeha and I thought I would end up being the tallest here," Angela pout a bit before laughing and I end joining her laughing. Her laugh was the same as always and it gave me nostalgic memory of the fun time. Even if I was about two inches taller than Angela I am still growing even if I am only 22 year old and Angela is 27 year old. 

"You are still the same height the last time I saw you Angie. Did you even grow at all," I tease Angela a bit as Lena and Reinhardt let a little laugh at the tease while we walk to a place to eat and away from the graveyard. Angela was bursting with red and punch my shoulder a bit, but was only met with pure muscle. I could tell Angela was shock because her eyes were widen as she poke my arm to feel the muscle. 

"Have you been working out or something? For someone your age; it is nearly have these kind of muscle," Angela grab my arm and sent me a soft squeeze against my muscle as I let out a small chuckle. 

"I am in the military Angela. Of course I have to work out to maintain my body as it is; which means I have to eat twice more than I usually do as a kid," I manage a chuckle a she continue to be amaze by my muscle. Lena and Reinhardt didn't mind the lovely dovey stuff with me and Angela ever since we where a kid. 

We walk about a quarter to a restaurant. The restaurant was like any regular old restaurant I visit with my team and in my youth. The restaurant didn't have any dress code; it was regular old family restaurant. We sat down at table that support four people as the waiter hand us water with the menu. The waiter asked for any drinks to bring to the table; Lena ask for a simple lemonade, Reinhardt ask for their mid strongest beer they have, Angela ask for coffee and I ask for a simple green herbal tea. The waiter wrote the drinks down and he will be right with our drinks and ready to take our order. 

"All of these food sound delicious. I can't choose which one to get," Lena ponder the variety of food on the menu. I already know what to get since I've been here before. Angela was having the same trouble with Lena, but for Reinhardt; he already know what he want. Reinhardt and myself wait patently for our waiter and the two choose their food, but they are still struggling to choose their food. 

"Angela if you want I could give a few suggestion to which food is the best. Same goes to you too Lena," I point out some of the food that seem to be in their taste range. They both look at the choices I gave them to look at. Lena slams her menu shut as she know what she was going to order, but Angela on the other was still choosing between the 'Angel Salad' or the 'Pork-chop delight'. 

"Why is this so hard to choose!" Angela almost threw her arm in the air, but instead she groan and gently slam her head against the table as the waiter arrive with our drink. He pull out his note book to a blank fresh new page. He took all our order beside Angela because she was face down on the table. 

"She would like to have the Pork-chop delight with a light side of the angel salad in a separate please," I answer for Angela before she could raise her head to object, but the waiter nod and left to get us our food. Angela didn't make the effort to lift her head up from the table, but instead gave me a thumb up when I made her order. 

"Angela pick up your head Love. You can't eat while looking at the floor, can't ya?" Lena nudge Angela's shoulder. Angela lift her head quite a bit to look at me before fully lifting her head up. A small blush played against her cheek as Lena chuckle at Angela reaction. Now that isn't what I get to see everyday. I guess I can savor this moment before I go back to my work and when I mean work I mean me being lazy on the couch while filing paper work. 

The waiter came back without food and I call see Angela drooling at her food while they are being presented to us. The waiter nod and left with "enjoy your meal" as his final words. We thank him as he walk on by. Lena immediately devour her food; the same goes to Reinhardt while Angela and I peacefully start to eat. 

\------- 

We paid for the meal; what really happen is that I end up paying for the meal since the other were enjoying themselves. Angela was chatting up a storm with Lena and Reinhardt while I lean against a pillar of the restaurant outside smoking one cigarette. I blew the smoke in my mouth away as I watch the bird fly. I was enjoying the day out until one grab my cigarette in my hand and threw it to the ground. They stomp on it and kick somewhere else. 

"Hey! Why did you do....that?" I turn to the person who did it and it happen to be Angela of all people. She stood there glaring at me like a mother to their teenager child. I put my hand in front of myself to surrender from her death glare. Her death glare is probably the most terrifying things I ever seen even more terrifying than Gabriel with the Chanclas chasing me around. 

"Smoking is bad for your health Fareeha and last time I checked you said that you would never smoke?! What is that then?!" Angela had a finger under my chin and applying pressure to it while I tried to think of an excuse. I open my mouth, but close it again still trying to form words to my smoking habit. 

"I-I um... can explain. I only smoke when a lot of things are running through my mind?" I mentally slap myself because I know Angela was going to take that as an answer and I kinda screw myself because I smoke on a regular basic. Angela did not release the tension yet, but instead applied more tension in the air while Lena and Reinhardt had front row seat to this scene. 

Angela did not believe me one bit as she continues to glare at me. I wanted to just turn into a puddle and vaporise on the spot. I knew one day if I meet Angela again and she caught me smoking she would have my head. 

"You can smoke, but only once a day and thats an order from a doctor," Angela remove her finger from under my chin and the tension disappear. Lena and Reinhardt laugh at the scene as Angela had her back turn to me.

"Well, you are going to make this harder for me then," I lowly said as a small smirk played against my lips. 

"Let the games begin Angela Ziegler," I lowly whisper to no one with a more bigger smirk on my lips. I fix my suit a bit, dusting the invisible dirt off of my shoulder and arm. My smirk did not disappear while we walk back to the parking lot. 

"How long will you hide your feelings for me Fareeha," Angela said walking to her car.


End file.
